<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In the Woods Somewhere by sinnanasti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483685">In the Woods Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti'>sinnanasti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Mad Sweeney [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Werewolf Mad Sweeney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnanasti/pseuds/sinnanasti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mad Sweeney's in heat and he's ready to chase his honey through the night so he can get a good knot in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mad Sweeney (American Gods)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tales of Mad Sweeney [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In the Woods Somewhere</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The woods were cold and quiet as you raced through them, panting hard. The cold stung your lungs and made your cheeks burn while tears fell from your eyes. But you still ran, and still laughed when you head footsteps behind you. Every foot, they drew closer and closer until you veered sharply and the figure hunting you went careening into the forest.</p><p>A howl of annoyance filled your ears as you side swept Sweeney again, but he was fast enough to catch your ankle and send you tumbling to the ground. The fallen leaves were enough of a cushion that you didn’t hurt too much, but you knew there were going to be bruises in the morning. Your breath came in sharp gulps of air, though a giggle escaped when Sweeney laid his furry body over yours, rumbling deep in his chest.</p><p>“I won, an’ caught ya. Time for m’prize,” he growled deep in your ear. You curve your back up, your thin nightgown sliding up your body to show off your slick hole and spread thighs. Without hesitation, Sweeney pressed in hard and deep with an echoing howl, his head thrown back. He didn’t waste time with fucking you and instead set himself in a rough pace, teeth and claws buried in your skin.</p><p>“Pretty little slut, love running from me and bein’ m’prey,” he snarled, making you clench up with a whine. “Gon’ fill y’up, lovely. Fill tha’ belly wit pups.” The thought made you shake and shiver, already close to cumming without him even touching your sweet spot. Sweeney was more worked up than you thought, his knot popping inside your hole within a few minutes and making you squeal.</p><p>As he kept fucking his knot into your belly, Sweeney bit at your shoulders, marking you to hell and back even before he had filled your guts with cum. It was delicious, everything, and when he finally came, you slumped into the ground, an orgasm making you shake hard enough to make the werewolf whine.</p><p>Oh, it was going to be a wonderful full moon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>